A New Hero Rises Part 1
Plot Narrator: So there I was, fighting a giant Steampunk Squid... (A large, bulbous green puffer fish-like alien with a mouth covering the middle of his head with yellow eyes on each side his legs were short and stubby, he had a long tail and wore black pants with an Omnitrix symbol on them ran into view and shot a large blast of slime at the Squid causing it to slowly dissolve and fall back into the sea.) Narrator: After that, I decided to do my part-time job as a delivery boy when suddenly... (An adult in a pink apron and hat with a emblem saying "JOSOKKO's MOVERS" on both the apron and the hat in bold was suddenly ambushed by a pink caterpillar alien in a large life support armor, A tall man with the left leg of a chicken and the right leg of a dragon with a chicken's beak, and a tall warthog like male wearing a purple and black leotard swinging around a red energy flail. The adult would then pull out a watch like device and dial up an alien transforming into a red, humanoid manta ray-like alien with yellow horns going from his nose, yellow membranes stretching from his arms to his torso which then flew past the group and fired laser beams from both his eyes and tail at them having no effect for the most part as he weaved in and out between laser shots, flail swings, and fire breath flying up and turning the dial on his chest displaying green holograms until it found one of a large crystalline alien that it slammed it's hand down on transforming into something different, a blue cat-like alien with black razor like appendages on his arms crashing down on the the warthog.) Blue Alien: "Not what I wanted..." Bubble Helmet / Thunder Pig / Cockatrice: "We require the Omnitrix!" Blue Alien: "Tch, tch, tch... yare yare daze." (The two would charge at each other the Blue Alien landing key punches on the Warthog and Cockatrice and elbowing Bubble Helmet in the well... helmet launching him into the wall knocking him out cold) Blue Alien: "All in a days work for Trent 10..." Narrator: If only it were that easy... (A large red spherical Robot came out of the ground from under Trent with four black legs sprouting from the bottom.) Blue Alien: "Aw... Shit..." (The alien would reach for the Omnitrix dial turning until it found the hologram of a humanoid figure with green stripes all over it's body similar to circuitry pressing it's hand down, making it turn into a humanoid salamander with a light purple body with darker purple camo-esque spots all over his body) Purple Alien: "Oh, well screw me I guess!" (The alien would turn seemingly invisible in the blink of an eye camouflaging into the Robot's dark red.) (The robot however seemingly anticipated this and shown multiple bright lights around itself showing the alien's shadow) Purple Alien: "Aw fuckerbuggs..." (The robot then began to rotate extremely quickly attempting to throw the alien off) Purple Alien: "C'mon give me Mantamile dammit..." (Currently trying to change alien until he became an orange squid like alien) Squid Alien: "Or, Squidbanks just to fuck me over, great job Omnitrix..." Voice: (Laughs) "Fool! My robot is sending an interference into your Omnitrix making it so you have no control over your transformations!" Squidbanks: "That just sounds like the shitty plot of a kid's cartoon episode..." Voice: "How's this ''for shitty!" (The robot would fire a laser beam cutting apart a tall building making it fall on top of Squidbanks) '''Squidbanks': Fu- (The screen would pause as an adult who was the same person as the delivery boy walked on screen) Narrator: Hey, it's me again, you're probably wondering what the hell is going on.' '' Or '''Oh, boy it's this idiot again', ''Wait, wait wait, let me do you one better... '''Who is this dumbass?' ''To which I say, in order, 'It's narration buddy', 'Rude.' and lastly 'Rude.' But I'll give you an explanation, My name is Trent Woods, saved the world a couple times and for about... a decent while I trained to become a Plumber, but let's not worry about the future, and let's learn about the '''past." '' (A ripple would fill the screen as a younger version of Trent woke up, got out of bed to do his daily routine of making the bed, washing his face, and going downstairs to eat.) '''Trent': "Any reason as to why you guys are so happy?" (His parents would both look at him as if he was crazy) Mom: "Don't you know, it's the Olde Bellwood Days Festival today, you've always remembered it the last years." Trent: "Oh, right how could I forget!" (Currently running to fix himself a plate of pancakes) Dad: "Whoa, whoa not so fast kiddo, you'll trip!" Trent: "But, Dad!" Dad: "Just eat your food Trent." Trent: "Fine." [To Be Finished] Noteworthy Events Major Events *Alien 1 makes his first appearance. *Villain 1 is revealed to have been... Minor Events *Minor Character 1 makes his first appearance. Characters *Character 1 *Character 2 Villains *Villain 1 *Villain 2 Aliens Used *Spherioid Future *Mantamile (Aerophibian) Future *Citrakayah (Selected Alien was a Basalt) Future *Merlinsapien (Selected Alien was a Galvanic Mechamorph) Future *Squidbanks Future Allusions ''Josokko Movers ''Is a reference to the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure character Josuke Trent says "Tch, tch, tch... yare yare daze." A reference to both Mahummad Avdol and Jotaro Kujo from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders, both being catchphrases of the two characters respectively. Trivia *Testing... *Testing... *One, two, three... Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Unfinished Episodes